


Bad Days Good Nights

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Adam Birkholtz, Multi, PolyFrogs, plus Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: Bitty, Chowder, Nursey and Dex have date night plans, but Bitty has a bad day and doesnt feel up to it anymore. Basically just polyfrogs comforting their small boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS AU:
> 
> -Bitty has been diagnosed with PTSD for his abuse as an adolescent by his peers.  
> -Bitty and Chowder started dating at the end of Bitty's sophomore year.  
> -Nursey and Dex started dating a few months after.  
> -They kept doing double dates until they realized they all liked each other  
> -In this fic they have been dating as a foursome for a whole semester and this takes place Bitty's spring semester his junior year (basically where the comic is rn)  
> -Cuddle piles are common and both Bitty and Chowder have a haus stash of pillows and blankets for nests.

Chowder smiled to himself as he walked up to the haus. It was a Friday, which meant it was date night, which meant that the four of them would get a chance to finally go to that fancy Indian place that Nursey had made reservations for weeks ago. Bitty had been so excited when Nursey had told them about it, and Chowder was almost more excited for him to get to eat there than he was about eating there himself.

Walking into the haus, Chowder nodded in greeting at Holtser on the couch, and made his way up to Bitty’s room so that they could head over to Dex and Nursey’s apartment together. Without knocking Chowder opened Bitty’s door (they had an open door policy that was discussed after their second month together) and waltzed in, a skip in his step as he pushed through the threshold.

“Hey Bits, are you ready to go-” Chowder stopped mid sentence as he was met with the sight of his smallest boyfriend curled up on his bed. At first it looked like Bitty was sleeping, and Chowder had already prepared a plan of action to wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss. But as he crept closer to the bed he saw that Bitty’s chest wasn’t rising and falling as it would in slumber, but was shaking, small tremors wracking his lithe frame.

“Bits?” Chowder called softly, concern knitting his brows. He knelt down so that he was level with the bed. “Eric?” He asked again when Bitty didn’t answer. A careful hand reached out to nudge the blonde’s shoulder. That caused Bitty to jump a little, and he turned to face Chowder, eyes red and puffy and wide with shock.

“Sweetheart,” he sniffed once he recognized who it was, he sat up in bed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, “you startled me. What are you doing here?” Bitty offered a watery smile, rubbing at his eyes.

“I came to pick you up to meet Dex and Nursey for date night, but I’m not sure you’re up for that anymore. What’s wrong Bits?” Chowder moved to sit down next to his boyfriend, taking a hand into his own.

“It’s just been a bad day for me I think. I got a D on an exam I worked really hard to do well on, and then I got picked on to answer a question in lecture and said the wrong answer, it was humiliating.” Chowder frowned and squeezed his hand, “But, the worst thing was that one of the boys who used to beat me up in high school friend requested me on Facebook this afternoon, and it just brought a lot of that bad stuff back up again.”

Bitty sighed and leant his head on Chowder’s shoulder, “Was he one of the guys from the closet incident?” the taller asked as calmly as he could, a foreign edge to his voice. A few months ago Bitty had gotten the courage to sit his boyfriend’s down and tell them about his PTSD. This included the infamous being locked in a closet overnight stunt.

“Yeah.” Came the blonde’s small reply. “I’m sorry honey, I just don’t know that I feel up to going out tonight. You go to Dex and Nursey’s and the three of you enjoy the evening. I think I’m just going to stay in bed tonight.”

Chowder’s brow’s furrowed, “Hold on a second.” With that he exited the room into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He whipped out his phone and dialed up Dex’s number.

After a few rings a familiar voice picked up, “Hey babe, are you and Bit’s almost here?” Nursey asked.

“Nursey why do you have Dex’s phone?”

“Oh, Dexy is changing his shirt right now, I told him it was a fancy place but the boy doesn’t listen.” Nursey feigned annoyance.

“About that, change of plans, Bitty wants to stay in tonight.”

“What? Why? I thought he was excited about this restaurant?” Nursey sounded sad. He was really trying to be romantic here. 

“He was. I came back to the haus to pick him up and he was crying,” Chowder heard a faint gasp over the other end, “he had some bad luck with a few grades, and then some douche from his high school friended him on Facebook. It was one of the guys from the closet incident and I think it really triggered Bitty and now he’s all shaken up about it.”

“Shit.” Nursey breathed, “What do you think we should do?”

“Well,” Chowder looked back at the closed door, “I was thinking you call the restaurant, see if you can rain check the reservation and then maybe get Dex to order some of that pad Thai that Bitty likes? Get it delivered to the haus and then get over here.”

“Yeah I can do that.”

“He wanted us to go without him, but-”

“Yeah. That would never work.” Nursey sighed on the other end, “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Great. I’ll get Legally Blonde queued and a blanket fort in the works. I love you.” Chowder smiled a little and the tingly feeling he always gets when he says that to any of his boy’s.

“Love you too, see you soon.” And then Nursey hung up.

Thirty minutes, six blankets and ten pillows later and Nursey, Dex, and Chowder were cuddling Bitty from all angles, eating hot pad Thai and watching the scene in Legally Blonde where Elle get’s dumped on her date with Warner.

“Y’all didn’t have to give up your night for me.” Bitty mutters, twirling noodles onto his fork.

“We aren’t giving up our night,” Dex insists, “We’re altering plans because our boyfriend had a bad day.” He punctuates his point by planting a kiss onto Bitty’s temple.

“Yeah,” Nursey kissed his other temple, “and besides, dinner wouldn’t be any good if you weren’t there.” 

Chowder squeezed Bitty’s middle from behind; “Spending time with you is all I wanted from tonight anyway.”

“Yeah,” Dex agreed, “and now I don’t have to wear that uncomfortable shirt.”

“Well, you will when we go next weekend.” Nursey pointed out, eliciting a groan from Dex and a giggle from Bitty.

Bitty relaxed further into the cuddle pile, focused on watching Elle Woods pass her LSATs and the feel of safe arms around his chest, and warm cheeks resting on his shoulders.

Today was bad, but maybe tonight could be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> The Closet Incident is that thing mentioned in year one where Bitty admits that some of the boys from his school locked him in a supply closet overnight. In my HC they also beat Bitty up a bit and the incident wasnt the first time but was the worst. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at Jewishnursey.tumblr.com


End file.
